Prank Gone Wrong
by thekinglystar
Summary: Rose Weasley pulls a prank on her longtime rival Scorpius Malfoy and drags her cousin Albus Potter along into the mess. However the prank doesn't go as planned causing some relationship drama for Albus.


Written for the School of Prompts Challenge: 1.3 — Use your word set {hustle, break, aqua} in a drabble/oneshot of at least 700 words

Written for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms [Monthly Competition] (June) — dialogue: "I really, _really_ hate you right now."

* * *

"Albus, hurry up!" Rose Weasley called over her shoulder to her cousin who was lagging behind. "He'll catch us if you don't hustle!"

"Hurry up," an out of breathe Albus Potter grumbled as he came around the corner. He hid next to his cousin in the small alcove catching his breathe as she shoved him out of the way to throw the book bag she stole into the middle of the corridor.

Moments later an angry Scorpius Malfoy came storming down the corridor in search of the bag the ginger girl had stolen from him ten minutes before. Spying the bag where it lay in the middle of the corridor he hesitantly picked it up only to have the spot he stood in flooded with water. Minutes later the spot where he stood resembled a swamp similar to the one created by Albus and Rose's uncles twenty something years ago.

Scorpius climbed out of the swamp scowling before noticing the ginger cracking up outside the alcove she had been hiding in moments before. "Weasley! I should have known you were behind this," he growled approaching his rival and pointing his wand at her planning on jinxing her in revenge.

"Scorp, don't!"

Scorpius turned away from Rose at that moment to notice his (secret) boyfriend standing at the edge of the alcove. "Albus?! What are you doing here?!" he asked glaring at the green eyed boy.

Albus shuffled his feet and stared down at the corridor floor. "I was... I was just helping Rose. I didn't know what was going to happen," he mumbled only looking up and making eye contact with the blonde for a moment before staring at his feet again.

"Bullshit! How could you not know what was going to happen?! That's your uncle's product!" he shouted gesturing at the swamp behind him. "You showed me it this summer at his store!"

"I... I'm sorry," Albus mumbled biting his lip.

"I knew you were mad at me but this is... this is unbelievable! You could have simply broken up with me instead of trying to drown me!" Scorpius shouted glaring even more when Albus opened his mouth to interrupt him. "Don't you dare say you didn't know what was going to happen! You know how to activate the swamp! You told me how to do so when I asked about them! Tell me something, _Potter_ , if a spell has aqua in it do you think there might be water involved?! Do you think creating a swamp where your boyfriend or anyone in general is standing might be a bad thing?!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Albus apologized causing Scorpius to roll his eyes. "I didn't think it would be that bad. I'm so sorry." He grabbed hold of Scorpius' arm silently begging him to stay, listen to him, and forgive him.

Scorpius wrenched his arm away frowning and responding, "I don't care what you have to say. I want nothing to do with you. We're through." The thoroughly soaked through blonde stormed off with his equally drenched bag.

Rose and Albus stared at him in shock trying to understand what had just happened. Rose looked at Albus and at the retreating form of Scorpius trying to take in what had just occurred between her cousin/best friend and her greatest rival.

"I really, _really_ hate you right now," Albus grumbled turning on Rose, no longer able to contain his anger and frustration at both his cousin and the situation.

"Me? I have nothing to do with this," Rose shook her head, taking a step away from her cousin and glaring at him as she defended herself.

"This is entirely your fault! This prank was your idea but yet again I'm the one who gets blamed for it and has to suffer!" Albus continued to shout.

"No you cannot blame me for what happened! I have nothing to do with you or your relationship drama! I can't be blamed for him breaking up with you, especially if I have no idea that you're even seeing anyone, let alone the fact that it's _Malfoy_!"

"You are unbelievable," Albus shook his head and sighing before storming off giving up on arguing with Rose. The two of them were both too stubborn to give in and the argument was going nowhere and very unlikely to change courses anytime soon. He ran after Scorpius hoping he would be able to talk to the blonde and make up with him.


End file.
